nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Charles van Draak
|religion=Atheist |language=English, Dutch, Spanish, French, Barzuna |home= Madrid, Spain (official) Koningstad, Brunant (private) |placebirth= New York City, United States |datebirth=June 8, 1969 |datedeath= |placedeath= |children = Nina van Draak (1997) Timothy van Draak (1998) Stella van Draak (2001) Lisa van Draak (2004) |parents = Prince Joseph of Brunant Sophia Kollberg (adoptive mother) Princess Lucy-Anne of Lovia (biological mother) |spouse=Josefine Lundgren |function=Diplomat, author }} Charles Van Draak (born Charles Louis Noble, June 8, 1969) is a Lovian-Brunanter diplomat and author, famous for being the illegitimate son of Princess Lucy-Anne of Lovia and Prince Joseph of Brunant. Van Draak is also the Brunanter ambassador to Spain. At the age of 18, Charles officially gave up all claims to the thrones of Lovia and Brunant, and decided to live as a civilian. However, he still has a close relationship with many members of the royal family, including Princess Lucy-Anne, his mother, and King Sebastian, his cousin. Biography Charles van Draak was born Charles Louis Noble in New York on June 8, 1969 to Princess Lucy-Anne of Lovia and Prince Joseph of Brunant. He was conceived during late 1968, whilst his parents were traveling Europe together, and simultaneously having a love affair. When Joseph had to return to Brunant in November 1968, Lucy-Anne traveled to the United States alone, where Joseph was born several months later. In November 1969, Lucy-Anne took Charles to Brunant, where he was adopted by his father, Prince Joseph, and his new stepmother, Sophia Kollberg. Lucy-Anne did this to avoid a political scandal, as in 1969 there was a stigma surrounding illegitimate children. Joseph and Sophia told Charles that Lucy-Anne was an old family friend. Lucy-Anne settled in London, and so was able to visit Charles frequently, due to Brunant's proximity to the United Kingdom. However, Lucy-Anne returned to Lovia in 1976, and never told her family of Charles' existence. Meanwhile, Charles attended private school in Koningstad, and became fascinated with other countries and cultures. At the age of 16, his parents sent him to study at Eton College in England. This was followed by three years at Cambridge University, where Charles graduated from in 1990, with a degree in Spanish and French. At the age of 18, Charles' stepmother told him that Princess Lucy-Anne, whom he previously knew as a family friend, was in fact his biological mother. The Lovian royal family discovered this the same year. Not wanting to cause a scandal, Charles officially renounced all claims to the Lovian and Brunanter thrones. Due to his interest in the culture of Spain, Charles worked as an interpreter in Madrid for four years at the Brunanter Embassy. He then began to rise through the ranks, holding various posts at Brunanter embassies across Europe. Whilst working at the Brunanter embassy in Stockholm in 1995, Charles met Josefine Lundgren, a Swedish socialite and fashion designer. They married in 1997, and had their first child a year later. The family settled in Koningstad, although they made frequent trips to both Lovia and Sweden. In Koningstad, Charles worked for the Brunanter Department of External Affairs. However, in 2005 Charles was appointed as the Brunanter ambassador to Spain, and now the family live in an official residence in Madrid. Personal life Charles married Josefine Lundgren, a Swedish socialite in 1995, and they married in 1997. The couple have four children: Nina, Timothy, Stella and Lisa. They live in Madrid, as Charles is the Brunanter ambassador to Spain. Charles is an Athiest and speaks English, Dutch, French, Spanish and Barzuna. Ancestry * Note: Lavender colored boxes: Ruling Monarch of Lovia or Brunant * Note: Cornsilk colored boxes: civilian See also *Princess Lucy-Anne of Lovia *Royal family of Lovia *Royal family of Brunant Category:Living person Category:Diplomat Category:Brunant Category:Member of the royal family Category:Atheist